Forgetful
by Anonymous The Fifth
Summary: You will never belong to me...
1. Dark Hallways and Absentees

Forgetful

A/N: Is it abnormal to be listening to Disturbed while writing a romance DNAngel fic...?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, character death (kind of…), spoilers (No shit, Sherlock)

* * *

-Dark Hallways and Absentees-

* * *

'Who knew that Daisuke could have such a hurt appearance.'

Hikari Satoshi, otherwise known as Hiwatari Satoshi lay on his mattress, covered in the ruffled, unfolded sheets. From a distance, his expression was blank, but if one looked straight into his eyes, they could see shock, pain, hurt, but most of all, curiosity. These negative and neutral emotions had been inflicted upon him through another; a much unexpected source, too.

'Almost as if he lost his soul…or at least a good chunk of it.'

He idly stared at the ivory ceiling. It stared back at him. (Figuratively speaking) The silky shimmer of the above flooring reminded him of Krad, then of Dark, then of Daisuke, THEN of previous encounters.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Niwa had not arrived to school that day. Normally, this would not arouse suspicion, but seeing as there was no parent(s)/guardian phone call or letter, it happened to arouse the suspicions of the staff and faculty members. The students, on the other hand, shrugged it off, including Daisuke's girlfriend Harada Riku. Satoshi, however, had kept a close scan of Niwa's habits, and he knew for a fact that Niwa would never skip. Having the authority to do so, he excused himself from class delivering the common excuse of 'needing to use the restroom' or something along those lines. 

Later, after RUNNING THE WHOLE WAY to Niwa's house, he discovered the entrance door to be unlocked. Voluntarily inviting himself in, he found the interior to be dark and gloomy. At the top of the stairway was a small, yet very luminous glow, shining in an equally small area of the hallway. Satoshi slowly closed the door, checking that everything was silent and still. He began his way up the stairs. At the end of the dank hall was a supposed bedroom, which was the source of the light. However, there was an indiscernible shadow in the room. Satoshi crept to the room, (not literally, mind you) glanced through the doorway to discover–

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi's reverie broke abruptly, and he glanced toward the bathroom door for the source of the voice. The source happened to belong to none other than Niwa Daisuke, dripping wet, red hair a mess, clothed in night clothes lent to him by Satoshi.

"Um...thank you for the clothes, Hiwatari-kun..."

Daisuke stared sheepishly at the carpeted floor, too embarrassed to look Satoshi in the eye. Meanwhile, opposite the 15-year-old redhead boy with his face the color of his hair (1) The Champion of Ice-Cold Death Glares, Satoshi, was staring blankly at Dai. It seems he hadn't completely broken out, ne? An awkward and tense silence filled the area for an unknown amount of time.

Daisuke finally broke the silence by asking, "Are you going to bathe too, Hiwatari-kun?" (No, Daisuke. I'm gonna rape you up the butt and throw you out the window. Here's your sign. (2))

Hikari (3) smirked, and without responding jumped off the bed, walking past Daisuke. He shut the door, leaving the once again quiet Daisuke to himself.

As Hikari stripped off his clothes, started the warm water, and showered, his mind drifted back to the redhead stationed right outside his bathroom door. He realized he had forgotten to snatch clothes from his dresser to change into and promptly wrapped a towel around his waist, water still rushing out of the faucet furiously. He opened the door slowly to not frighten his visitor. Daisuke looked up from his new place by the door to the hallway, to blush wildly and quickly return to staring at the ground. Satoshi took no notice of his companion's reaction, but walked over to his dresser. He took a few clothing articles, and turned around to find Daisuke ogling him.

Satoshi smirked and questioned him, "Something interesting to you, Daisuke?"

Daisuke blushed twice more than he had since Dark had last ever made a perverted comment in his mind; he had two very logical reasons for this:

1) He had been caught staring at Satoshi

2) Satoshi had called him by his first name

"Um...w-well, I...uh...that is..." Daisuke couldn't form a proper sentence, nor could he think straight, so his mind and words were huge jumbles of gibberish and mush. He began spouting words unbeknownst to human (Haradas), plant (My Gaia username), angel (Krad/Satoshi), or even demon (Dark/Daisuke). This boosted Satoshi's ego, for some-odd reason, as his devilish and angelic smirk began to grow, alarming Daisuke further. He began panicking, and not knowing what to do, tried running out of the room. He...didn't exactly make it... After all, the door was shut and running full-speed at a closed door will get you no where except a huge headache. (Believe me, I know. I tried opening one of those push-open doors with my arm, and I accidentally rammed my head into the door. It screwed up my glasses, and gave me a very painful headache afterwards.) He yelped and began kneading his head in a failed attempt at relieving the pain. Satoshi sighed at his clumsy, yet very kawaii, redhead and sauntered over to him, clothes still in hand, towel still wrapped, water still running. (4) He shook his head at him, and opened the door to the hallway.

"If you needed to leave so quickly, Niwa, you should've told me."

Daisuke blushed at his mistake and clumsiness, and nodded slowly, still blushing. He slowly walked out of the room, and turned slightly to Satoshi.

"Um...th-thank you...Satoshi..." he ran off to find the living room of the apartment, leaving a somewhat surprised Satoshi behind.

Satoshi's eyes trailed Daisuke's movements until he had turned the corner of the hall; he then acknowledged the need to finish his shower. He would play with Daisuke later...and they would have so much fun... after all, without Dark, Krad had no reason to act, right? So he had Daisuke all to himself.

* * *

-Dark Hallways and Absentees-

* * *

Next Chapter Title: 

-Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow-

(1) Daisuke and Satoshi are one year older

(2) I'm gonna rape you up the butt and throw you out the window- I Feel Sick

Here's your sign- Bill Engvall

(3) I got sick of writing Satoshi everywhere

(4) Run-on sentence much? I was trying to get it to two pages... my chapters tend to be short...


	2. Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow

1Forgetful

A/N: I am forgetful. No pun intended.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Character Death (Already established), spoilers (No fuckin' shit.)

Disclaimer: (I forgot it in the 1st chapter): Me no own DNAngel. Yukiru Sugisaki does. Deal with it.

* * *

-Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow-

* * *

Daisuke ran hurriedly down the stairs, his heart beating rapidly. His hormones were getting the best of him; trying to force him back up the stairs and smother Satoshi with kisses. 

"NO! I will not think like that! I am not attracted to another guy!"

In his flurry of words bombarding his brain (1) he once again ran into a wall. Massaging his nose, he stumbled backwards, and flipped over the couch. Ramming the back of his head accidentally into the lamp, the lamp flew and crashed onto a picture on the wall. The picture fell onto one of those things that give the flames in a fire more…fire. Oh yeah, a bellow. Anyways, the bellow created a huge puff and stirred the ashes, causing a great roaring fire. The fire began to spread around the living area while Daisuke screamed bloody murder. (2)

Alarmed at Daisuke's insistent screaming, Satoshi threw on some clothes and darted down the stairs as well. He stared at the chaos that was his living room and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a bucket from who-knows-where, he filled it with water from the faucet. He quickly picked the heavy bucket up, only to slip on a wet rag and cause the water to splash the kitchen walls and himself. Angrily, he threw the rag somewhere, for it to land in the fire and immediately be burned to a crisp. He picked up the bucket again, and filled it with water, again. Quickly, and sloppily he ran on the slippery floor to the living room. He accidentally slipped (once again) and caused the water to splash the living room this time. The water splashed everywhere dousing the flames, and Daisuke. Growling now, he looked up from his position on the floor, to see a soggy Daisuke, and a soggier living room, staring back. Deciding that it was better to not continue to look at the living room, he put his head back down on the ground.

* * *

-Red, Blue, Purple Yellow-

* * *

Next Chapter Title: 

-The Red Sea-

(1) WHAT the hell does THIS MEAN

(2) I was hyper and felt the need to do something different. So, I set Satoshi's house on fire


	3. The Red Sea

Forgetful

A/N: I had the first two chapters out, so that's why it was updated fast. Otherwise…slow. Oh, and be DAMN glad I gave you this chapter cause I was up ALL night writing it! By the way, I couldn't just stop it on this chapter, so I wrote the next and put up that too.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Somewhat Character Death, spoilers

Disclaimer:

Add-on: -dances around to House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie while writing this chapter-

I do not own DNAngel. Or House of 1000 Corpses which has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter.

* * *

-The Red Sea-

* * *

Groaning slightly, Satoshi Hikari slowly opened his azul (1) eyes to face the horror that is his living room… to see something absolutely gorgeous. 

The Red Sea.

Wait, what the fu…

He slapped himself on the face, attempting to wake himself from this weird… nightmare/dream.

Again, he opened his eyes to discover that is was simply Daisuke… clad in wet clothes…clinging-to-his-skin-in-ways-only-dreamt-possible…

Satoshi needed to take a cold shower.

NOW. (2)

Abruptly, he shoved Daisuke off him and raced to the bathroom, not noticing if Daisuke went flying or not…

…which he did. Right into the wall, leaving an oblong-shaped (3) lump on his head.

"Nng… why do I feel like I'm suddenly the center of a train wreckage?" slowly he massaged his head, then winced sharply.

"Mmnnngaaa… (4) Sato-kun…?"

Meanwhile, Satoshi was thankfully…erm… calming **down** as the cold water soothed his senses (I honestly haven't a clue as to what a cold shower feels like). Gently, he began to massage his arms to release the tension form the almost-fire earlier that morning… speaking of… where was Daisuke?

As if magically sensing Satoshi's distress, Dai-chan burst into the bathroom, though Hikari couldn't see him.

"SATOSHI? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU?" shrieked the over-reactive teen.

Satoshi debated on whether or not to answer, but that was also answered for him as the curtain was suddenly ripped away…

* * *

-The Red Sea-

* * *

Next Chapter Title: 

-I'm a Sweet Transvestite-

(1) Spanish for blue

(2) I get the strangest feeling that the rating may go up soon…

(3) Very bad idea to watch The Oblongs when writing

(4) Random noise


	4. I'm a Sweet Transvestite

Forgetful

A/N: This thing is a monster. Oh yes… I'm giving you people a break from the odd sexual tension between Dai and Sato… NOW COME VISIT DARK AND KRAD! Damn the sappyness.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Dark (Sort of) Death, Spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Sweet Transvestite from Rocky Horror Picture Show.

* * *

-I'm a Sweet Tranvestite-

* * *

"Dark." 

"Krad."

Menacing glare.

"Thief"

"Hunter"

Twitch.

"Idiot"

"Jerk"

Vein.

"Bastard"

"Asshole"

Snap.

"GODDAMNIT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? I SHOULD BE OUT TAKING CONTROL OF SATOSHI-SAM—mmm…"

"Now who's the girl in the relationship?"

Spasm.

"I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!"

Laugh.

"Yes you are. My sweet transvestite…"

"I… am… NOT…A……….."

Shoulders sag.

"Aw… didja miss meh dat much, Kraddykins?"

"Why would I miss YOU of all people, Dark…" Krad muttered (Switch to normal POV)

"Cause ya love meh, right?"

"If you say that **horrendous** word one more time…" Krad began twitching again slightly.

"You'll what? Aw, you know I just 'love' when you act all-AAAACK!"

Krad abruptly tackled Dark (1) and pinned his arms above his head. Grinning evilly, he licked his lips and gave Dark a foreboding stare.

"Well… this certainly seems familiar…" Krad smirked evilly as his eyes roamed their compromising situation.

Dark on the other hand… was seemingly lost in a trance (2) as he watched his hunter's golden sheets of hair whirl around him. It was like watching a whirlpool during a sunset (3)… fierce and catastrophic, yet beautiful…

Without even registering it, he began stroking Krad's 'gold whirlpool' through his fingers.

"Dark… what are you doing?"

"Mmm…" Dark mumbled and continued to run his hands through Krad's hair, reaching the ponytail fashion he always had with him. Suddenly grinning maniacally (and pervertedly) he pressed down on the back on Krad's head and crushed their lips together (4).

His (Krad's) immediate first reaction was total shock, then anger, then out of sheer idiocy, relaxation.

Dark continued grinning while he moved his hand the back of Krad's neck and pressed deeper… but his hunter felt it was time to call it quits and pulled back slightly, cheeks redder than Daisuke's hair on a hot summer day.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who's the girl in our relationship?" Dark stated, absolutely ruining the moment.

Sighing, yet twitching, spasming all the same, Krad muttered his answer.

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said, I am." He averted his eyes away from Dark's ever-so-happy grin.

"That's my trans…"

Smack.

"OW! Damn, what the hell was that for?"

Snarl.

Dark genuinely smiled as he stood up and walked (sort of) over to Krad. He slowly wound his arms around his waist, feeling the weight suddenly lean back against him. He lowered his mouth next to Krad's ear and whispered,

"In just 7 days…

I can make you a man." (5)

* * *

-I'm a Sweet Transvestite-

* * *

Next Chapter Title: 

-Reveling In These Dreams-

(1) It would be best to tell you that: One, Dark is alive. Two, I magically made Dark appear in the back of Satoshi's mind where Krad usually is.

(2) I get the feeling I've written the line before 'seemingly lost in a trance'…

(3) What the HELL kind of drug am I on?

(4)Cough. It sucks because I have never been on a date, let alone had a kiss. So… yeah. Work with me here.

(5) Best read with the actual song playing in the background.


End file.
